Pups and the ninja day 3
It was the third day Mark is going to spend at adventure bay. So far, he found a trail that lead to... nowhere. So that day was dawn of the third day 60 hours remaining. It was a bright day once again and this time, Ryder asked Marshal to get the ninja and tell him his breakfast was ready. Marshal: I'm on it Marshal goes up the elevator. Ding Marshal: Ma- WOAH! Marshal was thrown into the air and landed flat on his back. Mark gasped and let go of the dalmatian. Mark: I'm so sorry Marshal: It's ow ok. I just so ow to happen to fall in the ele-ow-vater all the time. Mark: oh, well, once again sorry Marshal: What were you doing up here anyway? Mark: Practicing. Marshal: For what? Mark pauses Mark: I don't know Marshal: Any ow, breakfast is ready. Mark: OK. Later after breakfast Zuma: I'm going to the ocean to help out captain tuwbot. Tundra: Me and Rubble are going to Jake's mountain to snowboard. Chase: I'm going for a stroll Rocky: I'll go with him. Ryder: I'll help Marshal Mark: It'll be my ho- Phone ring Mark: Gotta take this Mark leaves room while everyone leaves room Later Ryder: Who was that? Mark: My older sister. Marshal: What she say? Mark: That I have to stay here until I get Tyler. Ryder: Oh, but let's help Marshal. Meanwhile Chase:...and that's why I like to use my megaphone. ?????: Hey you two. Chase and Rocky look over only to get shot the next second and knocked out. When woken up, they looked at each other and got so shocked, they ran straight back to the lookout. Mark: I'll get the tape to keep the bandages on. Ryder: OK Mark left as soon as Chase and Rocky came in. Chase and Rocky: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: What is it? "Chase": I'm rocky! "Rocky": And I'm Chase! Ryder and Marshal stand there mouths open Chase: Call the paw patrol! Ryder: Right, paw patrol, to the lookout Elevator sceen later Mark is still looking for the tape, but listening at the same time. Chase: Ready for action ryder sir. Rubble: Rocky, you sound like Chase. Ryder: This is the whole reason why were here, Chase's brain and Rocky's brain have been switched. Everyone but Chase and Rocky: Gasp Mark: Wait! How? Rocky: Some guy shot a ray gun at us. Mark: Did it look like this? Mark showed a picture of a ray gun on his phone. Both: YES Mark: This is a sonic gun, if used on one, it blast them to the nearest wall, but on multiple Skye: The minds switch? Mark: No, the world turns inside out, Yes the minds switch. Rocky: I want my body back! Chase: Me too. Ryder: Don't worry, what does this guy look like Mark: Only this guy could do it Mark shows a picture of Tyler Tundra: Lets split up and find him. Everyone: Right! When found by Tundra and Chase (who was rocky) Tundra: WE FOUND YOU! Tyler fires the ray at Tundra and Rocky. Just then Mark gets the guy and knocks him out and takes the three back to the lookout where everyone was waiting Mark: Change them back, before I do something you might regret. Tyler: OK OK Tyler grabs the gun with one hand and shoots the three that turn them back to normal. The three: YAY! Mark: Now your com- Ring ring ring Mark: What is it? The sis: Mark, watch out for- Suddenly Mark gets hit with a bat, and gets knocked out. ????:Let's get out of here Both the guy and Tyler left. Mark was asleep for the rest of the day. End of day 3 Marshal: How many days are left Narrator: (blocked out due to spoilers) Everyone: WHAT!?!